


Reassurances

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [81]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Mary, Crack, Drabble, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Miscommunication, Spoilers, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I remember "The Sign of Three" and no one can tell me otherwise.</p><p>Ok, maybe the original had a bit less corporal punishment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurances

**Mary:**  So. You need to distract him from this whole marriage thing. Make him realise he’s still included.

**John:**  Oh! I know!  We’ll go on a case together?

**Mary:**  So long as you…

**John:**  See ya!

*some time later*

**Mary:** I think John is a little stressed over the idea of this wedding. Maybe you can assure him that—

**Sherlock:**  Say no more! I am on the case!

**Mary:**  But—

*some time later*

**Sherlock:** I think John has been reassured that I will always be his friend.

**Mary:**  That’s great. But I—

**John:**  And Sherlock knows I will keep going on cases with him. Regardless of—

**Mary:** THREESOME! I meant we should have a threesome. Jesus, you two are dense.

…

**John:** Oh. But I’m straight?

**Sherlock:**  Yes. And naked people make me uncomfortable.

**John:**  Except Irene.

**Sherlock:**  Oh yeah. Except her. Though, to tell the truth that was the riding crop more than anything…

**Mary:** Listen. John, you are not straight.

**John:**  Yes I am!

**Mary:** you spent all of supper yesterday talking about how Sherlock’s butt defies the laws if gravity.

**John:**  That was just an observation—

**Mary:** …in excruciating detail.

**John:**  Well, it is objectively a ridiculously perky—

**Mary:**  No straight man uses the word ‘perky’ to describe another man’s ass.

**John:**  Ok fine. I’m a bit not straight.

**Mary:**  Thank you. And Sherlock. How about John keeps most of his clothes on and I get a whip or two. Maybe a cat-o-nine tails?

**Sherlock:**  We could probably make that work.

**Mary:**  Good. So. That’s settled. Why don’t you both meet me upstairs in a half hour? I’ve left wardrobe and a brief kink questionnaire for each of you in the kitchen.

**John and Sherlock:**  Yes Ma’am!

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates as they happen, follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope!


End file.
